


Life couldn't be better

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plans the perfect date, but Draco ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life couldn't be better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift for Brini,

Harry was so excited. Draco was going to _love_ tonight's date. It was perfect. Harry was taking Draco out for dinner at the highly recommended restaurant "The Wizard's Dining". Although the name made Harry question the sanity of whoever named it, he knew Draco had been wanting to go there. The problem was that you had to reserve a table _way_ in advance, but Harry had been able to get them a table at 7pm tonight. It was their 6 month anniversary of dating and Harry wanted it to be special. After dinner, he had planned to take Draco for a walk through Muggle London, stopping to snog in a dark corner every five minutes. Harry was going to end the night with finally telling Draco that he loved him.

Harry had moved in with Draco last month and now they lived in a small apartment that suited both of them. Looking around, Harry tapped his foot in agitation as he waited. He was usually patient, but this was important!

"Draco, you'll have to hurry up a bit. I don't think they'll wait for us for long," Harry called to their bedroom. Draco had been in there for half an hour now, dressing up in different things and fixing his hair.

" _Maybe,_ I'd be quicker if I _knew_ where we were going. If I don't know that, how am I going to dress appropriately? Just _tell_ me Harry." Draco sounded annoyed but Harry only snickered and walked to him. Wrapping his arms around Draco's waist from behind he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Baby, you know it's supposed to be a surprise. You look absolutely gorgeous and ready to go. Now, come on." Harry pulled at his boyfriend to get him out the door to Apparate to the restaurant. It was placed in Wizarding London so there would be no one to hide from.

Harry didn't get far with Draco though. The other man seemed to remember something, dashing into the bathroom and locking himself in. Harry waited for ten minutes before realizing it was 7pm already. Unlocking the bathroom door with magic Harry rushed in and dragged Draco out. Draco gasped at the sudden movement.

"We're going to be late, I made reservations at 7 and it's 7 already," Harry said before making his way out of the apartment, locking it and grabbing Draco to Apparate.

Looking up, he was greeted with a much-surprised Draco.

"You made reservations at _The Wizard's Dining_? Oh, Harry!" Draco said, before snogging Harry right there on the spot.

Harry pushed Draco away after a bit because they were _really_ late saying, "But we really need to find our table now."

They walked inside and were greeted with a young, good-looking wizard.

"How may I help you two tonight?"

"I have reservations under the name Harry Potter," Harry said. The wizard took out a book and started going down the list.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, since you arrived ten minutes late the table was given to another couple."

Harry felt his stomach churn. His perfect plan was ruined.

"I know it's highly unlikely, but do you have another table by any chance?" Harry asked desperately.

The other man only gave him a sympathetic smile saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, we are a very popular restaurant. Free tables are out of the question here. People who reserve a table show up on time. Except you I guess."

Harry only nodded, not even noting the insult in that. Draco followed him outside.

"Argh, I can't believe that. This night was going to be perfect. But you had to take so much time dressing up and fixing your bloody hair that we _lost_ our table." Harry started to rant.

"I'm sorry Harry, it can still be a great night. Let's just go take a walk and find another restaurant." Draco said almost sheepishly.

"That's not the point, Draco. I got us a table at the _most_ sought-after restaurant in all London and we lost it. This night was going to be so perfect. We would eat here and then go for a walk in Muggle London and we'd snog every couple of minutes, which would probably make our walk very short and then we'd go home and somewhere in there I was going to tell you I lo-" Harry quickly stopped himself. He'd almost shouted out that he loved Draco! He looked up at Draco to see if the other man had caught on. By the looks of Draco's shocked face, he had.

"Harry, were you just about to say that you loved me?" Draco asked warily.

"Yes, I was. And I _was_ going to make it so much more romantic than that." Harry grumbled, now looking at the night sky above them. Suddenly he found Draco moving closer and engulfing him in a hug.

"I love you too, you- you bloody Gryffindor. You're upset with me and then you tell me you love me. Not the most traditional way but I love it. As I love you."

Harry snickered at Draco's emotional babble but secretly, he loved it. Draco loved him, he loved Draco and they were going to be happy and most likely have amazing sex tonight.

Life couldn't be better.


End file.
